


A Most Particular Trust

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing conversation between Helo and Sharon in BSG S2 before they return to Galactica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Particular Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG. The last line is from the show. The title comes from George Herbert.

Kara and Anders moved away, their conversation fading. Helo found he had the opportunity of truly just looking at Sharon, what he knew as Sharon anyway. She stared back with vulnerability and longing in her eyes. It looked so real and he felt completely drawn in.

She moved slowly and wrapped her arms around him, grasping his shoulders with a hold suggesting anxiety or some other strong emotion. He gently reciprocated the motions, being careful not to jar the shoulder that he’d inflicted with a bullet.

“I’m glad to see you again,” she whispered against his neck. He pulled away.

“I’m glad to see you too. Why did you come back?”

“I told you. I’m not going to lose you.”

“Because your baby needs a father?”

“Yes, the baby needs a father. Our baby needs its own father. But more than that, I need you. You’re the reason I’m here.”

Helo wished he could trust her without doubting. Somehow, he did. But everything he’d ever been taught or believed in made him cautious.

“I believe you.” But he didn’t say more than that. She seemed disappointed, but she nodded and turned as if to leave.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped her from leaving and brought her back into his arms, holding her tightly. He could feel her heart beating faster. She had a heart. And for some reason, her machine’s heart beat faster for him. He had the sudden urge to cry. But crying had never been a viable option since he’d joined the military. So he blinked away his tears and kissed the top of her head.

“I really believe you,” he said. “I-I love you.”

He looked into her eyes and saw she didn’t share his same reservations about tears. They filled her eyes even as a smile stretched across her face.

“I’m so sorry for everything. But I’m not either.”

He smiled.

“I know what you mean. I’ll take you, even if I got you this way.”

“I’m sure that’s nicer than it sounds,” she said and laughed, wiping away her tears.

“It is.”

“I told the other Cylons this,” she said, looking down, “I told them what I know is true. You’re a good man, Helo. You always do the right thing. So don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t.” He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “I made my choice. You made yours.”

He bent his head and kissed her, much more slowly and gently than ever before. She relaxed into his touch, only breaking away when she saw Kara moving back towards them. She gave him a small smile, filled with determination, which he returned.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
